The invention relates to an electromagnetic screening structure on a non-conductive substrate material, an electronic or optoelectronic assembly with such a screening structure and a method for the manufacture of electromagnetic screening structures on a non-conductive substrate material. In addition the invention relates to an electronic or optoelectronic assembly with integrated conductor path structures.
“Moulded Interconnect Device (MID)” means a three-dimensional substrate structure for electrical or optoelectronic components with integrated contacting structures and mechanical structures. Integrated contacting structures for example are electrical conductor paths or other electrical wiring structures. Integrated mechanical structures for example are structures for accommodating, orienting and/or fastening a semiconductor component or plug connector structures. MIDs integrate mechanical and electrical functions in one component. As a rule they are manufactured from a thermoplastic material according to the injection moulding method.
The electromagnetic screen of electronic and optoelectronic components is of great importance. Electromagnetic screen makes a component insensitive to interference radiation and the emission of interference radiation also decreases.
Optoelectronic components are known where for the electromagnetic screen a metal coating is applied to the outside of the housing.
In addition methods are known for the manufacture of conductor paths structures on an electrically non-conductive substrate material, in particular an MID, in which non-conductive metal compounds are micro-distributed. Through exposure to laser radiation the metal compounds are broken open in the region of the conductor path structures to be manufactured. A metallisation, which forms the conductor path structures to be manufactured, is applied to the metal seeds that are created in the process. In the regions not exposed to radiation the metal compounds remain unchanged.
There is a need for screening structures that can be easily manufactured, in particular for moulded interconnect devices (MID).